


White Bear

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://ohiomyown.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ohiomyown.livejournal.com/"><b>ohiomyown</b></a>, prompt: Jack and Ennis, already a couple, discover wildlife on Brokeback</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohiomyown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohiomyown).



White Bear  
The shifting wind brought with it the chill air of the evening. Jack was up with the sheep-- and Ennis. He didn't have anywhere else to be. Nowhere else he'd rather be, either.

"See that?," Ennis mumbled, pointing across flowering meadows that whispered secrets in the wind.

Jack didn't see anything, but he didn't have the kind of long vision Ennis had, either.

"White bear," Ennis said.

Jack moved himself up onto his knees to see better across the the distance. He could see something white, sure. "That's a bear?"

"Sure. A bino."

"Albino."

"Thing looks like an eskimo bear."

Jack squinted hard and wished he could make out more detail. All he saw was an ambling shape. "Is it a black bear?"

"Sure! 'Cept it's white."

Jack laughed. "No shit."

Who'd ever heard of a white bear? No one would believe them if they'd gone down off of this mountain and told people that. But then, there were other things between them that no one down below would ever care to believe, either, so what was one more to add to the pile?


End file.
